Child of the Sea
by Lady Kale
Summary: Even the gods cannot contain the sea. Children of the Sea tend to follow the same pattern. Atlanta River Jackson is no exception. But this daughter of Poseidon is wilder then any who have come before. Will she stand with the gods? Help Kronos rise? Or, perhaps she will choose something else entirely. Not even the Fates can know her path - and no one is happy about it. AU FEMPercy


**Child of the Sea by _Lady Kale_**

**Chapter one: Child of the Sea**

**Warnings: AU and Fem/Percy**

**Beta-ed: Not as of yet**

* * *

I would like to begin with the words of Wayne Thomas Batson, son of Hermes:

_Adventures are funny things._ _They may creep out of holes, appear down a seldom trodden path, fall out of a tree or even arrive in an envelope; but they always start the same way._ _Adventures always begin with the unexpected._

My name is Atlanta River Jackson, born of Poseidon (or Neptune depending on who you affiliate yourself with), Champion of Hestia, Imperator of the Twelfth Legion of Rome, Pseudo-Queen of the Amazons, friend of the sun god, Ra, and a slew of other titles that you won't give a damn about.

I have walked among the gods and the gods have, unfortunately, chosen me.

My life is something of a Greek Tragedy. No, seriously, I make Achilles look like one lucky son of a bitch.

To start things off, I'm not supposed to exist.

Not 'supposed to be born', not 'supposed to survive'; I am not supposed to _Exist_. Every breath I take sends ripples through the fabric of time and space, throws everything out of balance and is generally considered a danger to the survival of … well … everyone. Or so I am told by the Three Old Bats, more commonly called the Fates.

I've saved people who were supposed to die; my actions lead to the deaths of people who were supposed to live. Of this I am constantly reminded.

The only thing that can even remotely be considered positive about the entire situation is that it allows me a certain amount of wiggle room - especially when it comes to Apollo's Poems of Death.

I suppose most of you are wondering why the gods didn't just destroy me when they had the chance. The simple answer is that they couldn't, for multiple reasons that will become readily apparent as my tale unfolds.

The second of my many problems was the so called Great Prophecy.

_A halfblood of the eldest gods_

_shall reach sixteen against all the odds._

_To see a world of unending sleep_

_that hero's soul, cursed blade must reap._

_A single choice would end sunlite days _

_if only t'were Olympus to preserve or raze._

_The journey ends at journeys start._

_One age must end for another to depart. _

Apparently the additional two lines qualifies this a "Great Prophecy," as opposed to Apollo's standard Prophecies of Doom.

Being a child of Poseidon put me in line to inherit the fate of the world. Let's just say that I didn't handle the pressure well. But, in my defence, none of my cousins or siblings dealt with it any better.

Between the Poems of Death, pitched battles with the fate of the western world at stake, the Fates attempts to re-correct the "balance" and the various other oddities that found their way into my life - I was a Child of the Sea.

And the sea cannot be contained, nor does it bend to the will of others.

Perhaps that is the root of all my problems.

* * *

**A/N:**

**1) Child of the Sea and sequels are re-writes of my Daughter of the Sea series - most of which has not been posted to ****fanfiction. This includes Daughter of the Sea (and Sequels), Daughter of the Storm (and sequels) and the series that I hadn't started yet.**

**2) Atlanta (also known as River, Riv and Meander) is a female version of Percy. Just picture a female growing up with Gabe and you will get to the root of most of her issues and why her personality is so different from Cannon Percy.**

**3) I hold to my earlier assumption that females just react differently then males.**

**4) Wayne Thomas Batson is not a son of Hermes to my knowledge - he is an author.**

**5) Note, this is an alternative universe from Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**6) If you've ready any of this, please post the word "Meander" into your review and you will become my new ****favorite person.**

**7) I think its really cool when there are pictures to go along with a story. So if you're into drawing, painting or coloring I'd love if you could do a piece featuring scenes and characters and send me a link.**

**8) A beta would be really helpful.**

* * *

Be Legendary,

_Lady Kale_


End file.
